SUMMER IN LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Awalnya hanya ingin liburan musim panas, namun malah terjebak dalam situasi sulit di sebuah kota yang asing. Bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang pada akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, tepatnya cinta segitiga. Membuatnya bingung harus menjatuhkan pilihan kepada siapa. /HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!/ DON'T BE SILENT READER!


**SUMMER IN LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**- Light Yagami**

**- L Lawliet**

**- Misa Amane**

**.**

**GENRE :****Love Story, ****Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide cerita milik Author (^_^)**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Awalnya hanya ingin liburan musim panas, namun malah terjebak dalam situasi sulit di sebuah kota yang asing. Bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang pada akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, tepatnya cinta segitiga. Membuatnya bingung harus menjatuhkan pilihan kepada siapa.**** /HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!/ DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=-= CHAPTER 1 =-=**

Liburan musim panas memang moment yang sangat pas untuk mengunjungi kota ini. Deretan pegunungan, aliran-aliran sungai, serta perkebunan begitu indah menghiasi setiap daerah yang ada disana. Udaranya sejuk dan menyegarkan.

Terlihat beberapa orang asing yang berlalu lalang memenuhi jalanan, bisa dipastikan mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang sedang menikmati liburan. Memang kota ini selalu penuh, karena selalu dijadikan tujuan untuk berlibur hampir oleh sebagian besar orang yang membutuhkan penyegaran atau dengan kata lain disebut dengan refreshing.

Udara yang sejuk, bebas dari polusi, serta kendaraan yang tidak terlalu padat membuat keindahan tercipta semakin sempurna. Harga makanan, barang-barang, serta kebutuhan lainnya bisa dibilang cukup murah untuk semua kalangan.

Benar-benar kota impian ... Yang menyajikan berbagai hal indah serta kenikmatan tiada tara, hanya bisa dirasakan oleh hati tak bisa dibeli oleh uang.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia menikmati liburan mereka, terkecuali satu orang yang saat itu terlihat sangat sedih, terpuruk, serta depresi. Yaitu seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di kursi terminal bus. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya seakan melepas semua beban yang ada di dalam hati serta pikirannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bodoh! Aku ini memang bodoh." Ujarnya lagi sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohan serta nasibnya yang malang.

Bagaimana tidak, semua barang serta dompetnya telah dicuri beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika dia baru saja keluar dari Bandara, dua orang lelaki tak dikenal menghampirinya kemudian dengan paksa serta ancaman di bawah senjata tajam mereka mengambil barang, dompet, bahkan ponsel miliknya. Kini dia sama sekali tak memiliki barang berharga apapun, kecuali pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Oh Kami-sama … Tolonglah aku!" Pintanya dengan sendu, berurai air mata. Menatap hampa keatas hamparan langit biru yang berarak diatas sana.

Semua mata orang yang berlalu lalang menatap heran dan aneh padanya. Bahkan ada yang menganggap bahwa gadis cantik itu terkena gangguan jiwa, karena berbicara seorang diri sejak tadi. Namun si objek sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan mereka. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikiran serta perasaannya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku ke kantor polisi. Ya benar. Mereka pasti bisa membantuku." Ujar si gadis ketika sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Permisi Tuan! Apakah anda tahu dimana kantor polisi terdekat di kota ini?" Tanya si gadis pada seseorang yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Hn?" Orang itu mengernyitkan dahi. Wajahnya sedikitpun tak terlihat ramah.

"…" Si gadis tersenyum menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari orang itu.

"Ya." Akhirnya orang itu menjawab meski singkat dan angkuh.

"Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya kesana? Saya orang baru di kota ini, jadi belum tahu seluk beluk kota ini." Ujar si gadis dengan tatapan memohon.

"Memang harus?" Tanya orang itu terkesan jutek.

"I-iya jika anda tidak keberatan." Ujar si gadis merasa tak enak. "Saya baru saja dirampok, semua barang dan uang saya hilang." Tuturnya dengan wajah menunduk sedih mengingat kejadian itu.

Orang itu menghela nafas berat seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata: "Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

"Ja-jadi anda mau mengantar saya kesana? _Arigatou. Hontouni arigatou …_" Ujar si gadis riang sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Hn." Orang itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya—diikuti si gadis dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**= Kantor Polisi =**

"Light-kun, ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali." Ujar seorang lelaki setengah baya bertubuh gagah—berseragam polisi—bernama _**Soichiro Yagami**_. "Dan siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Tanyanya lagi sembari memandang kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping anaknya itu.

"_Konbanwa_." Sapa gadis itu sopan. "Saya ingin melapor Pak. Karena saya baru saja kerampokan. Semua barang bawaan saya telah dirampas." Jelasnya mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami.

"_Otou-san_ bicara saja dengannya. Aku mau pulang dulu." Ujar lelaki berambut madu bernama _**Light Yagami**_ seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati." Tukas Soichiro. "Mari kita bicara di ruanganku!" Ajaknya pada gadis itu—berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"_Hai_." Si gadis mengangguk—mengikuti langkah Soichiro dari belakang.

Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya secara mendetail, dan Soichiro mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali dia mengajukan pertanyaan untuk menambah informasi, sehingga penjahatnya bisa segera ditangkap. Ya semua orang boleh berharap begitupun gadis itu. Dia berharap semua barangnya kembali dan penjahatnya segera tertangkap. Jika tidak, entah akan bagaimana hidupnya disini? Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menolongnya.

"Baik Nona, kami akan berusaha semampunya agar perampok itu segera tertangkap dan menghubungi Nona nanti." Ujar Soichiro mengakhiri percakapan mereka setelah dirasa cukup semua keterangan dan informasi yang dia dapat dari sang korban.

"_Hai, arigatou._" Wajah si gadis berbinar bahagia merasakan masih ada secercah harapan, namun dengan segera berganti menjadi sendu. "Ta-tapi … Ponselku pun hilang juga. Aku tak punya apa-apa sekarang." Ujarnya menunduk dalam disertai butiran air mata yang bergerak turun membasahi pipinya.

Soichiro merasa iba melihat gadis dihadapannya itu. Dia seakan melihat putrinya sendiri, _**Sayu Yagami**_. Hatinya tergerak untuk menolong si gadis dari kesulitan. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya dia pun mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara sampai kasusnya selesai? Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dan tak punya tempat tujuan di kota ini." Ujar Soichiro membuat si gadis mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata sedikit membulat terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Soichiro memastikan jawaban si gadis yang masih berdiam diri.

Si gadis mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' dengan isak tangis yang semakin kencang kemudian berkata: "_A-arigatou. Hontouni arigatou_ … Anda benar-benar sangat baik."

"Tidak masalah. Sebagai sesama makhluk Tuhan, kita memang harus saling membantu kan?" Ujar Soichiro tersenyum hangat.

Gadis itu memandang takjub dan salut pada Soichiro. Dia seakan melihat bayangan Ayahnya sendiri sedang duduk di depannya, tersenyum hangat penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia tiba-tiba saja merindukannya.

"_Hontouni Arigatou, Yagami-san_." Ujar si gadis menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan hormat.

"Sudah, jangan berterimakasih lagi. Lalu siapakah namamu?" Tanya Soichiro.

"_**Hinata Hyuuga**_." Jawab si gadis itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Bersyukur juga bahagia karena Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan orang yang baik dan menolongnya dalam masalah.

**.**

**.**

**= Kediaman Keluarga Yagami =**

Mata Light menyipit ketika melihat Ayahnya pulang bersama seorang gadis yang tadi dia temui. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat ramah membuat gadis itu merasa takut untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini _Otou-san_? Mengapa dia dibawa kemari?" Tanya Light dingin dan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tak suka dengan kedatangan gadis itu.

"Kita bicara di dalam. Ayo masuk, Hinata-san!" Ujar Soichiro seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ruang tamu—diikuti Light dan Hinata.

Kini di ruang tamu telah berkumpul semua orang penghuni rumah itu ditambah dengan seorang tamu yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka. Soichiro menceritakan semua hal mengenai Hinata tanpa ada yang dikurangi ataupun dilebih-lebihkan. Istri Soichiro—_**Sachiko Yagami**_, merasa sangat iba pada Hinata begitupun Sayu namun tidak dengan Light. Dia sama sekali tak peduli, malah terkesan dingin dalam menanggapinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga kami. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan ya?" Ujar Sachiko tersenyum ramah.

"Iya nee-san, jangan sungkan ya. Aku senang dengan adanya nee-san disini, serasa punya seorang kakak perempuan." Ujar Sayu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_A-arigatou. Hontouni arigatou … _Kalian benar-benar orang yang sangat baik_._" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar, air matanya mulai melesak keluar. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Tck." Dengus Light merasa kesal, karena keluarganya begitu mudah menerima orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan dia belum tahu asal-usulnya. Dia tak percaya begitu saja dengan orang asing, dia merasa perlu mencurigainya. Dan mulai sekarang sepertinya dia harus mengawasi segala gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Sayu-chan, bawa Hinata-san ke kamarmu! Mulai sekarang dia akan tidur sekamar denganmu." Ujar Soichiro.

"Hore … Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman tidur." Ujar Sayu riang seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata, menggamit lengannya—berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kasihan ya dia. Untung saja kau bertemu dengannya dan membawanya ke kantor, Light-kun. Kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis polos itu. Dia bisa saja dimanfaatkan orang jahat." Ujar Sachiko memasang ekspresi iba dan cemas ketika membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Nasibnya malang sekali. Berniat liburan ke kota ini, malah kerampokan dan kehilangan semuanya." Tanggap Soichiro.

"Tck, kalian ini mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain. Bisa saja kan dia itu hanya berpura-pura? Ingin dikasihani dan mempunyai niat jahat yang tersembunyi." Tuduh Light dengan kejam.

"Light-kun, jaga bicaramu! Janganlah selalu berpikiran buruk pada orang lain." Ujar Sachiko lembut.

Soichiro hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi ucapan dan sikap putranya yang selalu dingin meski pada keluarga sendiri, apalagi terhadap orang lain dan orang asing. Sikapnya akan lebih dingin lagi melebihi es yang ada di kutub utara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya ff pair Light x Hinata direalease juga.**

**Udah daridulu sih niat mau bikin, dan baru sekarang ini terealisasikan. Tadinya mau oneshoot, tapi kayaknya gak jadi deh. Hehehe :p**

**Emm mungkin 3shoot, ya aku usahain deh gak panjang-panjang. Soalnya masih banyak ff MC ku yang belum selesai. #sweatdrop akut, merasa bersalah#**

**Thanks for reading minna, don't forget to review! ^_^**

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGATKU!**


End file.
